Over the past few decades computers and communications technology has evolved into a complex infrastructure where countless different systems, platforms, and other products are now interoperable. Only recently has the concept of open systems become a reality, permitting new developments in standard-based file transfer, electronic mail, and remote log in. Opportunistically, society is becoming increasingly dependent on many of the new technologies made available via phone communications, private computer networks, and the Internet.
One example of how such technology has recently spurred growth in a particular field, is video surveillance. Nowadays, the expense and associated complications with monitoring a particular location has been greatly reduced with the advent of video surveillance. Businesses can now successfully monitor an entire building using only one security guard, who tracks multiple cameras positioned at key locations throughout a selected building. Indeed, one security guard can even monitor multiple buildings, from a remote location, using networking and other available technologies. Occasionally, video recording devices and electronic sensors may be installed to eliminate the need for any security guard. An alarm system can trigger when an electronic sensor detects an intruder and the video recording device can record images that are later supplied to the police for subsequent apprehension of the intruder.
Despite the success of the above and other similar alarm systems, most businesses desire at least one security guard to secure properly the environment. Even the best sensors may accidentally trigger a false alarm, whether by stray animals or faulty wiring. Additionally, police often do not respond as speedily unless a person specifically phones for a response. As a result sophisticated commercial security surveillance systems today incorporate many of the above features with a live person, stationed at a remote central station, available to assume control at the opportune time.
The above surveillance system, however, is not appropriate or feasible for individuals or small businesses. Individuals and small businesses desire the lower cost of having an employee available to respond to an occasional alarm, rather than a full time security guard, but cannot implement an affordable technology that would make this type of system functional. For example, in order to view a smooth high quality stream of video from a remote location, expensive cables need to be installed between the surveillance area and the remote location. Furthermore, small businesses and individuals constantly change locations and even if proper cabling can be installed they may desire a surveillance system that is accessible from any location, not only those that have cabling.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive multi-access remote system that enables individuals to access remotely a security surveillance or other video system area and appropriately monitor and operate this area as desired. In addition, there is a need to contact the system users at specific times, such as when an alarm triggers, to provide surveillance access when needed, rather than monitoring the area full time.